


That Special Feeling

by Seito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: “Being in the snow with my lover like this immerses me in a special feeling. I like it.”(Or the day Yuuri really regretted letting Victor talk to that reporter with his shaky Japanese.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Inspired by this [photo](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/post/156967204653/victor-being-in-the-snow-with-my-lover-like). 
> 
> [Special Feeling Meme](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/special-feeling-%E7%89%B9%E5%88%A5%E3%81%AA%E6%B0%97%E5%88%86)

Snow was not uncommon in Hasetsu. However, this last storm created a record fall of twenty inches, encasing the sleepy town in white. While emergency warnings were rung, the storm itself wasn't fierce and people could still be found walking outside.

Such as Victor and Yuuri. Having grown up in Russia, this was practically mild for Victor and Yuuri had always walking in the snow. Both skaters were well familiar with the cold. The two chattered, walking arm in arm under the red umbrella Yuuri's mother had handed to them as they left.

"Ah Nikiforov-san! Katsuki-san!"

"Saki-san!" Victor greeted the young reporter. Despite having been here for over a year, the hype surrounding Victor being Hasetsu never truly died. It was often that they got stopped on the street for an importune interview; Saki-san being the one who stopped them the most.

Though, sometimes Yuuri wondered why. Between Saki-san's less than stellar English and Victor's practically non-existent Japanese, it often meant that Yuuri had to be play translator between the two. Of course, Victor's Japanese was rapidly improving. All those lessons with Yuuri were finally paying off. (And of course, Yuuri's grasp of Russian was also improving.)

Still, Saki-san was one of the nicer reporters and Victor never turned down an interview. Yuuri waved hello to Takumoto-san, Saki's trusty cameraman who followed after Saki and was already filming.

"How does this weather make you feel, Victor-san?" Saki-san asked, holding out his red microphone out.

"Being in the snow with my lover like this immerses me in a special feeling. I like it," Victor said with a smile.

Silence.

Saki-san nearly dropped his microphone as Yuuri blushed a bright red and buried his face in his hands. He didn't. He really didn't. Wait. This was Victor. Of course, he did.

… What if the interview was live?! Yuuri regretted not asking. They had gotten so many requests that Yuuri didn't even pay attention anymore if it was recorded or not.

"Is that so?" Saki-san said, nervously trailing off. "I won't interrupt your day any longer! Have a nice day! Stay safe!" He dragged Takumoto-san off with him.

"Why did they leave so soon?" Victor asked Yuuri, confused. "They normally stay longer."

Yuuri stared at him, blushing even harder. Victor had no idea what that sounded like in Japanese did he? "You… you just said something unexpectedly sentimental," Yuuri said weakly.

Victor blinked before a sly grin spread across his face. "Oh?" he said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yuuri's. "It's only true. Being with you in the snow, on the ice, it's a very special feeling."

Yuuri felt all of his blood rush to his face, setting his face on fire to the point where he was sure he would combust. His heart swelled, pounding like a drum. This wonderful man, whatever did Yuuri do to deserve him?

In a moment of bravery, Yuuri leaned forward to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck. "It's a special feeling for me too," Yuuri said, pulling away and completely breathless.

A very special feeling indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bonus:

"Oh, a message from Pichit," Yuuri said, pulling out of his phone. "We're trending? Twitter is broken?" He opened the youtube link Pichit sent him to find the interview with Saki-san playing with over 250 million hits and climbing.

"But… but…" Yuuri said, grasping blindly at what this meant.

Victor laughed, wrapping Yuuri in a hug. "Now the whole world knows."

"EHHH?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
